


Those Feeding Hands and One Heart Who Owns

by gackt_gratia



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: pacificrimkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gackt_gratia/pseuds/gackt_gratia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious about how an omega uphold the tradition and the law bequeathed  to the society in a bustling Shatterdome in 2025? Follow Chuck Hansen, the extraordinary omega Jaeger pilot, who is missing his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Feeding Hands and One Heart Who Owns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for this inspiring [prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=945758#t945758).
> 
> To OP Anon: please forgive me because i failed on the smut scene and totally skip the breeding idea... ;_;

**A/B/O Verse, Chuck+Everyone and Chuck/Herc**

  
_**Prologue**_  
  
Being omega sucks. Being the rare omega in Jaeger’s academy that has succeeded to be one of the most advanced Jaeger’s pilots sucks less. But being the only omega in the shatterdome that is not registered to an alpha sucks more.

**One: Sasha and Alexis**  
  
It is his turn to help the kitchen stuff. He prepares the traditional Russian borscht so he can bribe his way into the Russian pilots. And as predicted, his offering is well accepted and now he is sitting between the massive so very alpha Russian pilot and his no less vicious lethal alpha wife. It is a strange combination that both alphas can live and bond together.  
  
Yet Chuck sits quietly between them, filling in the position of a coddled omega to both alphas. Sasha spooned out another borscht. He opened his mouth and tilted his head to accept it. Then he chewed softly whilst leaning against Alexis’ warm flank, feeling his inner omega hummed happily at the back of his mind.

  
 **Two: Wei Triplets**  
  
The second day, Chuck does not get to choose where to sit. Right after he finished showering after the exercise in the Kwoon Room, as he is dragged by the middle brother of Wei. The dining hall is not crowded yet and he is sitting at the head of the long table beside Cheung whilst the other two Wei, Jin and Hu are bracketing them; Jin on Chuck’s right and Hu on Cheung’s left.  
  
Jin and Hu deftly feed them the small steamed dumplings and other snacks they have filched with chopsticks. Chuck does not mind to simply and conveniently open his mouth because until now his chopstick wielding skill is abysmal. Not to mention it is always a wonder to see these two alphas vie with their chopsticks.

**Three: Stacker Pentecost**  
  
He was late for dinner and he cursed himself inwardly for forgetting to set his alarm. He does not anticipate that doing all his and Max’ and his father’s overdue laundry will be exhausting. He definitely does not expect to fall asleep when is cuddling with his beloved pet. Hence, now he is left cursing the stupid law and tradition which still forbids omega to eat by themselves, even if the said law has supported the omega to pilot a giant metal robot.  
  
“Chuck!”  
  
The firm and clear command has made him turns around and sees Stacker standing behind him. The Marshall is holding a metal tray filled with what seems to be tonight’s dinner menu. They stare then Chuck flushes before he respectfully averts his eyes somewhat downward as per expected of an omega. Whilst he is grateful for not to spend the night hungry, but he cannot help the trepidation that runs in his mind, imagining the intimidating Marshall feed him.  
  
The Marshal says nothing but he moves to the nearest table and put the tray on the seat across him.  
  
“Sit.”  
  
Chuck walks toward the indicated seat and obediently sit down. Once he is seated, he looks at the still warm dish and realizes that there are eating utensils just beside the tray. The fear in his stomach fear unknots and he feels ridiculous to even think that the Marshall will even deign to be other than a stern intimidating alpha.  
  
“Help yourself.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Chuck picks up the fork and unquestioningly starts to eat.

**Four: Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb**  
  
It is a strange day for Chuck because it feels strange yet refreshing to be trapped between the genius duo that keep bickering at each other. The genius duo is none other than the mathematics expert, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb who is also an alpha and his beta partner, Dr. Newton Geiszler the Kaiju expert and groupie.  
  
Dr. Hermann is a proper and meticulous alpha as expected by the bordering OCD neatness standard. He takes special care in calculating how wide Chuck can open his mouth comfortably then starts to cut the salmon steak into a neat and identical smaller pieces. He also times on how long Chuck chews and swallows on each pieces. The interval between the first piece and the second piece as well as the next piece is maintained exactly the same.  
  
Dr. Newton or Newt, as the beta insisted to be called, is the exact opposite of his alpha partner. He rants in between his chewing on how human’s body is not a machine that can be calculated. He also begins to ramble on how the biology instills the instinct that influences the dynamic of the alphas, betas and omegas.  
  
Dr. Hermann feeds him what seems to be a balanced diet: carbohydrate, protein, vegetable then repeats. Newt though is determined on disrupting the pattern that has been set by his partner.  
  
But what fascinates Chuck is that the hyperactive beta has no qualm on accepting the bits that are being offered by Dr. Hermann and the supposedly proper alpha keeps offering the bits to Newt disregarding what is dictated in social decorum: a beta does not need an alpha’s assistance or supervision during meal time; any feeding acts between a pair that does not include an omega is considered as self indulgence instead of propriety. Not to mention, Dr. Hermann managed to feed his lab partner just in time at between sentences like he is already familiar this dance.  
  
Chuck wonders how come these two geniuses are also the world’s most idiotic pair. They seem blind to each other pulls despite their bodies and their actions have balanced each other habits and instincts.

**Five: Mako and Raleigh**  
  
He rues the day he decides to sit with Mako and lets her feed him. Why? Because the bastard washed-up, Raleigh, has of course to come and sit beside Mako.  
  
“The kid here is omega?” The question intones how mind-boggling it is to the American that the world’s biggest asshole is actually an omega.  
  
“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Chuck smirks and challenges head on.  
  
The question and the intonation managed to confuse Raleigh seeing that Chuck is so unlike the demure and meek omegas he had ever come across.  
  
Then as usual, before Raleigh can comment on that, Mako as the expected level-headed beta, smoothly stepped in. She shoves a spoonful of her curry rice to the Australian, effectively shutting him up then she glared at her co-pilot, silently chastising him.  
  
Raleigh, deciding not to anger his feisty partner, chooses to sit across Mako and digs into his food, focusing hard on his food instead of the scene before him. His inner alpha instinct screams at him to surmount the evidently unattached omega. After all an omega who is not hand fed is a free unattached, unclaimed omega. Raleigh even attempts to reason with his mind that no he does not want this arrogant too confident all sharp and jab but attractive, lean, sinuous with sweet arse curve. No, he definitely does not lust over that conceited kid.  
  
After vehemently clamping down his desire, he feels that he is being stared at. Slowly he looks up. He finds that Mako is nowhere to be seen and her dish has been cleared away. It is only him and the younger ranger who stared pointedly at his meatballs. He looks down to his food, the meatballs bolognaise spaghetti then he looks up. This time their eyes meet and the said egotistical bastard only raises his eyebrow on him. He spears one of the meatballs with his fork then tentatively holds it up toward the younger pilot. Amazingly, the blonde across him leans forward, opens his mouth and takes a bite of the offered meatballs; eyes falls closed on savoring the treat. Raleigh gulps down silently at the sensual display and he has to clench his fist not to drag the said blonde across him and claims him right in the middle of the dining hall.  
  
Later on, if Chuck has eaten more than half of his meal, Raleigh pays no mind. It is his business and he is sure as hell that no one is going to say anything to him but his bruised inner yelling.

**Six: Herc**  
  
And of course it has to be Hercules Hansen.  
  
The older Australian is sitting on the last seat of a the dining hall’s long table. In front of him is a tray filled with food: some meat drenched in sauce, sautéed vegetable, grilled potato wedges, a roll of bread and a bowl of hot mushroom cream soup. The portion is enough to feed even three persons yet he has only one set of eating utensil and a medium size shallow wooden bowl. Beside him, sitting on the head of the long table, is the younger Hansen, happily munching every pieces offered by his own father’s fingers. His hands are resting obediently on his lap.  
  
The omega looks relaxed in his short sleeved t-shirt that hangs looser on his frame, which definitely screams not one of his. His hands rest idly on his lap, accepting the offered food with just his mouth. His lips opened just enough to take the fingers that hold up the food, enveloping the calloused digits within his warm cavern whilst humming contently. He sometimes licks the food off of the said fingers. He also uses none of his hands when the soup is offered to him using the wooden bowl specialized just for his use. He only parts his lips, catching on the rim of the bowl as he steadily gulps down the soup; totally trusting the alpha to control how much and how fast he can drink it without choking himself or even burning his tongue on a too hot temperature.  
  
Such is a blatant display of an alpha’s ownership as well as a patent submission granted by the omega for the rightfully alpha. It shows who marks whom and who belongs to whom. It is expected of a territorial alpha but nowadays, such act is frowned upon to be carried out in public because more than often it will lead to a challenge of rights and claims.  
  
However, as Herc hand feeds his own son right in the middle of bustling dining hall, everyone knows that it is not of ignorance or coincidence nor even accident but it is deliberate. As premeditated as the move of the elder Hansen on putting the simple band of braided leather around his omega son’s bare throat right before he starts to feed him. As intentional as the way Herc has dragged and placed a chair on the head of the table for the younger ranger to sit on so everyone within the dining hall can see to whose fingers the luscious lips has parted and whose fingers which are being licked and sucked clean by the nubile omega using his teasing, sinuous tongue.  
  
After all, Herc has gone for almost a week so it is totally necessary to reassert his claim on the headstrong arrogant omega who also happens to be a sweet submissive omega underneath the blustering asshole-ish act. Any alpha who wishes to usurp his claim is waiting to be double kicked by both Hansens because Chuck is his. Not to mention, Chuck has chosen to submit only to one alpha, Herc.  


 

 _ **Epilogue**_  
  
If Raleigh feels his stomach suddenly knots up and churns, he decides to ignore it. If he feels his inner alpha bristles, screams and writhes in agony by the obviously on purpose display of submission and claiming, that makes him quickly swallows his food and pushes his tray away just to excuse himself out of the dining room, he calmly blames his hormone.  
  
Raleigh is definitely not running away. And no, he also does not think to go over the justly smug alpha and slam the challenge upon his ownership of the little shit who happens to be an omega; an omega that he has recently found desirous.

 

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, in this verse, all Omegas are being treated equally and are actually quite free to decide their lives. The law protects them and their rights. The submission of an Omega is more of a tradition and moral obligation. There is no shame of being an Omega.
> 
> The law and the tradition dictate that an Omega is still expected to be submissive in certain area and there are some activities that are encouraged to be carried out by Omegas. Whilst the law does not say "ought to" or "oblige" but it is more of a moral and tradition thing. Omega is expected to do some domestic activities but one should never force the Omega to do those tasks. 
> 
> In this verse, Omega is viewed more as someone to be pampered and nurtured. Society views Omega not as inferiors or servants but a moral obligation. So both Alphas and Betas are encouraged to fulfill the Omega's submissive need/nature. After all it is a chance for them to prove themselves to the Omega that they are strong enough to provide all the Omega's needs hence are worth of the Omega's submission.


End file.
